


Worried

by Jeydon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeydon/pseuds/Jeydon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek shows up in Stiles' bedroom because he’s worried about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly transferring all of my fanfics from my tumblr (theboywhochoselove) onto here.

Stiles laid down on the bed, his eyes began to close as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was so tired, not only was he physically tired but he was also mentally tired. He was always trying so hard to be there for everyone who needed him but when it came down to him needing someone else, no one even seemed to notice that he needed someone.

His eyes began to slowly open up again when he heard a noise, it sounded like the noise was coming from his window. He rolled over on his back so that he was facing the window and his eyes quickly widened at the sight of Derek climbing through his bedroom window.

“Derek.” He mumbled out tiredly as he sat up on his bed, “What are you doing here?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes, he expected for the man to be gone when he moved his hands away from his eyes but he was still standing there in front of his window.

“I, uh, was worried.” Derek mumbled out, it seemed to Stiles that he was nervous which was very strange but it was even more strange that he just randomly showed up in his bedroom. He probably needed something, maybe he wanted Stiles to drive him somewhere again.

“What do you mean worried?” Stiles asked tilting his head to the side as he stared at the man in front of him, “Did something happen to Scott or someone else in your wolf pack?” He asked his tone of voice a bit more angry than he wanted it to be.

Derek shook his head as he stared down at the floor, “No, Stiles.” He glanced back up at the boy, “I was worried about you.”

Stiles was caught off guard, he stared at Derek in disbelief, he blinked twice as he wondered if this was all just some creepy dream of his. “Why are you worried about me?” He asked still confused.

“You’ve been through a lot lately.” Derek said walking towards the younger boy’s bed, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Stiles was just getting more confused by the words coming out of Derek’s mouth, this was unlike him, of course he saved his life once in awhile but he never went out of his way to make sure Stiles was okay.

Stiles looked away from Derek, “I didn’t think you cared.” He said as he stared into space, not even bothering to come up with a logical explanation for Derek’s random outburst of concern for him.

Derek nodded as he looked away from Stiles as well, “I didn’t think I did either.” He rolled his eyes annoyed with himself, “But apparently I do.”

Stiles just nodded still staring anywhere but at the man in front of him, “I’m fine. Except for the not sleeping. The jumpiness. Constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen.” His voice was serious and he stared straight ahead of him not moving his gaze until he felt Derek staring at him again.

Stiles turned his head so that he was looking at Derek just as the tears started to stream down his face, “I’m fine.” He repeated when he noticed the worried look on the man’s face.

Derek hesitated, not knowing what he could do, he was never very good at making someone feel better. But he couldn’t resist the overwhelming feeling that he needed to do something for Stiles to realize that he was there for him and that everything would be okay.

He sat down next to the younger boy on the bed and slowly wrapped his arms around him, he pulled Stiles against his chest into an awkward hug. He felt the boy’s body shaking against him as the tears continued to run down his cheeks.

“Everything will be okay, Stiles.” He whispered softly, “I promise.”


End file.
